


Support Group

by DeliveryHomo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comedy, F/F, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveryHomo/pseuds/DeliveryHomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie has a secret. Incidentally, Yosuke happens to have a secret, too. Souji and Yukiko also have a secret. When they finally decide to share their secret, they reach a common conclusion.</p>
<p>"I think… I think we’re gay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I think we’re very, very gay.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Group

“Hey, Yosuke? …Can I talk to you for a second?”

He looked away from his bag and stared at Chie, who was standing next to him.

“Hm? Sure, what is it?”

The girl didn’t seem too comfortable about that reaction at all. He could tell right away by how she frowned and her expression turned into some mix of embarrassment and awkwardness.

“You know, uhm… I think we should go somewhere a bit more… private.”

The confusion on his face after that must had been really obvious, because Chie crossed her arms and gave him a death glare before he could even open his mouth to make one of his comments.

“It’s not what you’re thinking, you perv!” She hurriedly added. “Just… come on, please?”

He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from making any unnecessary comments that would probably had cost him the future of his kids, and nodded. “Alright, alright, whatever you say.” He shrugged. Once he finished putting all his classwork material inside of his bag, he stood up. “Hey partner, I-”

But he stopped when he realized Souji wasn’t there. Well, that was unusual. He hadn’t even heard him say goodbye, and he usually didn’t leave without at least saying “see you tomorrow” or something. And now that he noticed, Yukiko’s seat was empty too, although her disappearing in a hurry to help the inn wasn’t that strange.

Chie’s gaze was still fixed on him, the same weird expression on her face, when she finally said “Okay, now let’s go.” and started walking without even waiting for Yosuke.

The following were the most awkward minutes of his young life. He’d always thought about walking home with a girl, but now that he was actually going home with one… Well, not exactly a girl. It was Chie who was leading the way without saying a single word. It was kind of hard to think of someone who could kick Shadows into orbit as much as a girl as, for example, Yukiko or Rise.

They kept walking until, some way or another, they ended up at the riverbed of Samegawa. It finally seemed like Chie was willing to stop and talk to him, so he stopped walking a few moments before her.

“So, are you gonna tell me what you want now?” He asked, his arms crossed on his chest. It’s not like he had anything better to do today – actually he thought he could ask Souji to go somewhere, but it seemed it wasn’t going to happen, but just walking around town in such an awkward silence wasn’t exactly his preferred activity when he was free.

Then suddenly, a weird thought came to his mind. The weirdest thought. A thought so terrible, it made him shiver. Oh god no, anything but this…

“Woah, you’re…You’re not gonna confess to me, are you!?” Shit! It was so clear! The location, the absence of their best friends, how Chie was acting so weird…

Ah, fuck. He was screwed.

“WHAT!?” Chie screamed, turning back to look at him. “No way!! Ew!! Why’d you even say that!?”

It was really weird, but he felt honestly relieved when he understood the girl thought that possibility was just as gross as he did. Usually, one would feel bad to know a girl wasn’t planning on confessing to him, but… It was different with Chie. In more than one way.

“Hey, it’s your fault for acting all suspicious!”

Chie stared at him with the same angry expression, then relaxed and sighed. “I… guess you’re right. But, look.” She put her hands on her hips, and stared at Yosuke dead in the eye. “There’s something really serious I have to talk to you about, and you gotta promise me not to say a single word about it. To anyone.” She put a special emphasis into that last word.

“Anyone?” He repeated. “Like, not even Souji?”

It was clear that comment alarmed her, because she adopted a defensive position now. Did this girl ever think of something that wasn’t fighting…? “No! Not even Souji-kun! Wait, more like, especially not Souji-kun. Or Yukiko.”

Well, this was going to be interesting, one way or the other. Just what could be so important she couldn’t talk to Souji or Yukiko, the persons she seemed the closest to, about it?

“Alright, I promise. I won’t say say a word.” He finally agreed. “Now tell me what all of this is about.”

The brunette stared at the boy for a moment, as if trying to analyze him and make sure he wasn’t lying. After a few seconds of doubtful glares, she finally sighed.

“Actually, it’s about them. Yukiko and Souji-kun, I mean”

Yosuke frowned. They certainly seemed to be getting along together, but how did that have anything to do with Chie?

“You know how they’re hanging out all the time lately?” The confusion on his face must have been clearly noticeable, but he honestly couldn’t think of why Chie could want to talk about their relationship. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed! They always go home together, and they go to the roof to eat together a lot.”

Oh, yeah. He had noticed that. Actually, he had noticed that way more than he would’ve liked. He’d seen them quietly talk to each other before leaving the classroom, and he really didn’t want to think about it, but…

There was a thought that crossed his mind. And it felt really, really bad. It felt just as bad as it felt confusing.

“You think they’re dating?”

Now it was Chie’s turn to wear the most confused expression in the world.

“What!? No! There’s no way they’d be dating without telling us, right? I mean, didn’t he say he wasn’t interested? A-And we’re their best friends, aren’t we? We’d know!”

“Well… yeah, but…” He shrugged. They looked at each other for a moment, and wordlessly agreed on dropping the subject before it became mentally painful. “Alright, I give up. Just tell me what you want to say already.”

“I… I think I’m jealous of Souji-kun.”

There was absolutely no way he could get more confused than he was when he heard those words. Chie was doing a very good job on this whole ‘let’s confuse the shit out of Yosuke’ thing today, although the winner of that trophy was another person. “Jealous… of Souji?”

Chie sighed deeply, and proceeded to explain herself. “See, Yukiko and I… we’ve always been friends, so we’d always do everything together. But now that I see her spending all this time with Souji-kun, and with everything that’s happened, and her Shadow calling me her prince, I… I’m kinda confused, you know? And, I…” Another deep breath. “I think I’m jealous of Souji-kun because I don’t want him to be closer to Yukiko than I am. It’s not just Souji, it’s because of him I realized but – those guys who are all about the ‘Amagi Challenge’ too. Actually, especially them. Look, what I’m really trying to say is…”

The expression on her face suddenly turned shy, and even he could notice her cheeks were red. She looked at him dead in the eye, as if trying to confirm his promise or something like that. “I swear I won’t tell a soul, just spit it out.”

She relaxed slightly and finally finished.

“I think I like Yukiko…”

Alright. This was definitely not what he was expecting. He blinked a few times, trying to make his brain work, but the information wasn’t entering his head at all.

“You… what?”

“E-Exactly what you just heard!”

“…Oh.”

He stood there in complete silence for a moment. Chie was looking at him and he was looking at Chie, but he couldn’t really analyze what was happening.

Chie… Chie liked Yukiko.

Chie liked her best friend, Yukiko.

Chie, who was a girl, liked her best friend, Yukiko, who was also a girl.

And for some unknown reason, Chie had felt like she had to tell him, Yosuke, about it.

To be honest, it sounded incredibly familiar.

“YOU WHAT!?” A small ‘bing!’ sounded on his head as he finished analyzing the situation. “You mean, as in… you’re… and she’s… and you… You like Yukiko!?”

In less than half a second, the girl was covering his mouth with her hands, visibly agitated.

“SHHHHHH!!!! I don’t want the whole town to find out, you moron!”

Yosuke frowned and rolled his eyes. Well, she had a point there, but it’s not like she could blame him for reacting like that!

Chie moved her hand away from his mouth after a moment and stepped back. She glared at him, as if waiting for Yosuke to say something. And, at the same time, not wanting him to say anything because she knew Yosuke, and she knew his brain wasn’t really working right now.

“So like… Have you… I don’t know, have you told her?”

“Do you think I’d be here talking with you if I had told her?” She growled. “And there’s no way I can tell her, right? I mean, we… we’re both girls, so what if she finds it weird? I don’t want her to stop talking to me because of this…”

There was a strange feeling in the air when she said this. Or maybe the feeling was only inside of Yosuke’s head, and he was overreacting. Yeah, he probably was overreacting but… Could it be that Chie was expecting him to understand his situation? No, there’s no way she… No way, right?

“So, uhm…” He coughed. “Why are you telling me all this?”

Chie seemed about to get offended he had to ask that question, but then her face drew a surprise.

“Well, I… I thought you’d understand me. You know, since you like Souji-kun.”

Right when he thought he couldn’t be more confused, she had to go and say that. And the way she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world was just the icing to the cake.

“What!? I’m not… I don’t… W-What are you talking about!?” Ah, great. He could feel his face getting hotter after the girl’s accusation. Yup, totally keeping a nice act.

Chie, however, only frowned and shrugged.

“You think I haven’t noticed? Sheesh, how oblivious can you get?” She shook her head and gave him a sympathetic look. “It’s pretty obvious, you know? I think you… look at him the same way I look at Yukiko, or something like that.”

There was a faint, sad tone in her voice when she said that last part.

But even so, he wasn’t going to give up so easily. More like he had a bit of a pride, and he had to fight a bit. “I-I’m telling you, you got it wrong! Sure, I think he’s great and all, but it’s not like I like like him, alright? I-I don’t…”

He stopped right there. For months, he had considered himself pretty good at concealing something he had been fighting: his undying crush on his best friend. Honestly, he thought he was pretty good at it. He didn’t freak out at all when Souji had appeared out of nowhere when he was just thinking about him, and he had forced himself to not smile all that wide when he saw him walking to school before greeting him and walking together. And hey, his incessant references to hot girls and girls in bikini and all that stuff should have been enough to convince everyone of his heterosexuality, right?

Well, apparently not everyone. Chie was obviously not buying it, that much was pretty clear by the look on her face.

“Come on, Yosuke. You know that’s a lie just as much as I do.”

“Ugh…” He sighed heavily. Alright, there went his pride. After all, Chie had just told him a secret, right? Probably the least thing he could do was not act like an idiot. “Alright, maybe… maybe you’re right. So what?”

“Well, I… I dunno. I guess I just wanted to talk with someone about this. And— you know, I couldn’t tell Souji-kun…”

“That… makes sense.” He agreed.

…And then there was silence.

Alright, now they knew each others’ secret. Which was their giant crush for their best friend. But, what were they supposed to do now?

After a few seconds of silence, Chie finally asked the question.

“So like… you think we are… you know…?”

“D-Don’t say it!” Yosuke reacted quickly – his brain was practically trained to do so. “I’m not ready to face that word yet! P-Plus, there’s no way of knowing, right? I… I mean, like… maybe we’re straight, but they’re an exception…”

“Hey, maybe you’re right! But…” She sighed. “I don’t think there’s any way of knowing for sure, is there?”

“Hmm…” He put a thoughtful look and a hand to his chin. And then, suddenly, an idea came to their heads at the same time. They looked at each other, both equally concerned but also glad they had reached a way to at least have an idea of how deep they were.

“We could…”

“Yeah… I think we could make out, just to be sure.”

Staring at each other dead in the eye, they both wordlessly agreed. Yosuke nodded, and then Chie did the same. He stepped a bit closer, and then she did the same. And when they were just one step away from the other, their faces adopted the same expression, and they both reached the same reaction.

“EW!!”

They basically jumped away from each other. Chie took a hand to her mouth, trying to clean herself from what hadn’t happened, and Yosuke felt the biggest shiver down his spine.

“No way, I can’t do this! Ewww, why’d you even bring that up!?”

“You were the one who wanted to make sure! Oh god, I feel like I’ve stared Death right in the face...”

Each of them dealt with their reaction until the terrible mental image of making out with the other disappeared from their minds.

“…Yosuke?”

“…Yeah?”

Chie sighed and put her hands on her hips. “I think… I think we’re gay.”

That word was so hard to accept. But it also sounded so very right. “Yeah… I think we’re very, very gay.”

\- - - - -

The school roof was empty as ever when they entered. Yukiko was holding a cup of instant ramen, and he had his poor excuse of a bento. He closed the door behind them, and they sat at their usual spot, like they had somehow agreed to in the last weeks.

She started eating her ramen and he picked up the edible parts of his wasted daigaku-imo. They ate in silence for a few moments… and then Yukiko said it. She brought it up. What none of them wanted to discuss.

“Have you heard… the rumors?”

“Yeah, I have…”

“They sure seem to be spending a lot of time together.”

“You’re right.”

“People even say they must be dating…”

“…”

He finally looked away from his food, to find Yukiko’s gaze. Her eyes were burning with passion, but his were probably too.

“We must. Put. An end. To it.” She slowly said. Souji agreed nodding energetically.

They didn’t need any more words. That was actually one of the best things of this whole friendship based on a secret they both shared.

It all begun one day when it kind of slipped out of Souji’s tongue. The fact that he had been staring at Yosuke all day. Well, more like the fact that he had the biggest crush on his best friend. It wasn’t like he was especially trying to hide it (he had given Yosuke a lot of hints, but boy he was either an idiot or completely oblivious), he just never had the chance to talk about it with any of his friends.

And then when he told Yukiko about his situation, she confessed she understood him perfectly. Since she had a crush on her best friend herself.

Ever since then, their bond seemed to have deepened to a whole new level of friendship. They’d go home together, or each lunch at the roof, to have some privacy. And talk about their crushes.

They were pretty much what Souji thought every all-girl’s sleepover was like, only 24 hours a day.

“Maybe I should walk home with Yosuke…”

“Yes, that could be a good idea. We have to start by preventing them from spending too much time together. If we do, I’m positive the rumors will stop.”

Once again, words weren’t needed. They agreed with a nod, and went back to their food.


End file.
